Delirios
by Subaru Shojo
Summary: Esta es otra historia para todos los fanaticos de Eriol/Tomoyo, tipico angst pero con un final feliz. (2/2) Completo!
1. Ilusiones

**_Delirios_**

**_Por:__ Subaru-chan._**

**_Dedicado a__: Kali-dono! Feliz cumple! Y a todos los fanáticos de Eriol x Tomoyo. Será muy angst, pero a petición de la cumpleañera tiene un final feliz. ^_ ^ Por cierto cuando hablen entre *…* es que estan hablando en chino. ^_~_**

**_Parte 1: Ilusiones…_**

No se si será el alcohol o si será la niebla de la lluvia lo que impide que vea correctamente. Todo esta tan nublado, y no solo afuera, también aquí adentro.

Me encuentro aquí en la compañía de mi pequeño guardián de tantos años, quien se encuentra en los brazos de Morfeo descansando nítidamente en mi regazo.

Mi otro guardián, la energía cinética de este hogar, se encuentra en la cocina preparando algún platillo exótico para que su amo lo pruebe.

No es que me queje, estoy bien y tengo una vida pacifica en la cual no necesito mas.

Mi mirada baja hacia donde duerme mi pequeño custodio, ronroneando cual gato en cada uno de sus sueños. Su piel brilla por las pocas flamas del fuego que ahora calienta este cuarto.  

Sin pensarlo o si quiera planearlo  mi mano vaga lentamente por la suave piel que se encuentra en mis piernas. Subo un poco mis lentes y vuelvo a divisar otra vez la lluviosa noche que aun sigue sin detenerse. 

Pétalos de sakura caen violentamente al azote de las ramas, algunas gotas de agua pasan a través de ellas rompiéndolas, haciéndolas caer pesadamente sobre charcos de agua.

Pasto embarrado y atosigado en lodo, con los cadáveres de tan suaves pétalos…

Cadáveres de pétalos…

Rió un poco, nunca pensé mencionar tales palabras, ni mucho menos filosofar sobre el entorno que me rodea, aun así, me gustaría salir y dejar que la lluvia me atravesara a mí también, dejándome caer inerte sobre aquellas lagunas de lodo y agua.

Tal vez…y solo tal vez le encontraría un nuevo sentido a mi vida.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, agarre al pequeño animal de mi regazo  y lo deposite en el lugar en el cual me había sentado. Me levante y me dirigí hacia la ventana y tocando ligeramente la superficie escabrosa que por el frió causaba escalofríos por toda mi piel. 

Divise un poco mas mi mano y vi el enorme contraste que formaba con el vidrio y con las sombras que yacían atrás de él. Sonreí más y vi que mi mano era aun más tenebrosa que el de esta lluvia, mi mano estaba tintada en blanco y con ciertas sombras grises que la fogata me proporcionaba.

Pregunto; ¿Mi cara también será así?

Y como pura coincidencia un trueno crujió por el cielo alumbrando toda a ventana, alumbrando mi cara.

Sabia perfectamente como era mi cara, pero aun y así me sorprendí. Ausentemente dirigí mi mano libre y acaricie lentamente los trazos que reflejaba en el vidrio. Por más que la iluminación fue corta no hubo luz alguna que pudiera reflejarse en mis ojos.

Me veía tan vació, como si alguien pudiera mirarme y perderse en el fondo infinito que ahora poseo. Sombras moradas se acuestan debajo de mis ojos indicando noches de insomnio y desvelo. Marcas de carencia tal vez…

Y si miro un poco más, hay venas roñosas que impiden la blancura de mis cuencas, tanta intoxicación por este líquido carmesí ha causado que hasta mis parpados se hincharan. Y que mi pecho ardiera en dolor…

Con un clic de las manijas, abrí los enormes ventanales, y así me uní con la lluvia. En mis primeros pasos, cual niño, tropecé dos, tres veces. Me sostuve en una de las columnas principales, mientras me acostumbraba a mi nuevo entorno

La lluvia no dudó en caer sobre mi cabeza, obscureciendo mas el color de mi cabello, haciendo que mis ropas se pegaran a mi cuerpo, y haciendo que mi sonrisa aumentara un poco mas.

Aun no pude descifrar si era lluvia tibia o lluvia helada, simplemente me daba igual. Pero cuando sentí dos corrientes de agua calida sobre mi rostro, fue cuando desperté y caminé un poco más al centro de mi jardín.

~*~

_Aún ni siquiera te tengo _

_Y ya tengo miedo de perderte amor _

_Que rápido se me ha clavado _

_Que dentro todo este dolor_

"Hiragizawa-kun, daijabou?" Preguntó después de darme tan fatal noticia, sus ojos trataban leer mi mente, pero en cierta forma, el oler su esencia lavanda me tranquilizaba. Simplemente le sonreí y asentí lentamente.

"Suminasen…" murmuró con aquella voz que se elevaba con el viento, esta vez me atreví a hacer contacto, puse mi mano sobre su hombro y le respondí.

"Iie, Tomoyo-san, shinpai shinai de kudasai." Pero aun seguía sin entender que en verdad estaba bien, y agradecí a Kami-sama que fue ella quien me porto aquella noticia.

Kaho murió en un accidente mientras iban en una excursión con unos cuantos niños de la escuela Tomoeda, pero lo que mas me extrañaba es que no tenia aquel punzante dolor, no tenia nada más que lastima por aquella muchacha.

A la cual alguna vez amé.

Si, amé ahora por otra extraña razón me encuentro sin algún sentimiento profundo por aquella mujer, y a la vez me siento tan relajado de tan intoxicante olor a lavanda.

_Es poco lo que te conozco _

_Y ya pongo todo el juego a tu favor _

_No tengo miedo de apostarte _

_Perderte sí me da pavor_

Por otra parte me siento culpable de estar anonadado jugando secretamente con los caireles de negro grisáceo caer por detrás de la banca en la cual estamos sentados. Todo esto mientras ha muerto alguien que causo gran impacto en mi vida desde que era tan solo un chiquillo.

Sin embargo sigo acariciando la seda liquida en mis dedos, que brilla tenuemente bajo el atardecer de mi jardín. Y la ausente sonrisa no deja mis labios. Estoy sonriendo sin tristeza alguna que logre borrarla. 

Unas cuantas semanas iniciamos las visitas rutinarias a la casa del otro. ¿Razón? Mentiría si diera alguna, simplemente ella se acercaba a confesarme de su eterno amor por Sakura-chan, y me decía aquellas cosas que simplemente no podría confesárselas a Sakura. 

Porque Sakura-chan amaba a Li-kun y no había vuelta a atrás.  Se notaba en la forma que ella lo miraba y viceversa, y esto, por mas que lo negara,  dolía en el recóndito corazón de Tomoyo-san.

No me importaba que me contara como era fiel al amor que sentía por su mejor amiga, con tal de tenerla cerca, de tenerla como confidente de mis incongruencias y dudas acerca de mi otra mitad.

Se había vuelto en una extraña amistad donde servíamos de paño de lágrimas para el otro, claro esta, nunca lloramos, ni nunca se insinuó un acercamiento íntimo, a lo mucho un roce de hombros.

Siempre pensaba que si algún hombre se le acercaba era un simple engaño a su amada Sakura-chan. A veces pensaba que si al contarme eso, era para restringirme o porque pensaba que era del otro bando.

Reí solemnemente, y para mi sorpresa, Tomoyo abrió sus ojos violetas a todo su esplendor. Era cierto, ¿Cómo fui capaz de reírme cuando me había dado una noticia nada reconfortante?

Seré egoísta, pero con tan solo de estar acompañado aliviaba aquel dolor que ahora nunca existió.

"¡Hiragisawa-kun!" frunció. "No es momento como para reírse." Una hermosa cara de regaño se formo en su rostro. 

_No me queda más refugio que la fantasía. _

_No me queda más que hacer que hacerte una poseía._

"¿Por qué no?" dije sarcástico, sabia que eso la enojaría un poco, por muy amable que fuera.

"Porque… tu … y…" suspiró y dejó el tema por la paz. Me incline hacia ella, nuestros rostros a medio milímetro de cerrarse, ella exhaló nerviosa mientras una sonrisa picara se formaba en mi rostro.

"¿Por qué llorar por los muertos, si muertos ya están?" dije de forma cómica, mientras mi dedo índice presionaba su nariz para empujarla hacia atrás, lo cual sucedió. Reí mas mientras colocaba una mano sobre mi estomago.

"No es gracioso Eriol-kun, Mitsuki-sensei merece respeto." Dijo levantadose de la banca para sentarse correctamente.

"Lo sé, la quise. Pero Kaho, antes de el accidente sucediera, ella me notaba mas distante, hasta que por fin  entendió que yo ya no le correspondía." Aquella sonrisa picara se desvaneció por completo, deje que mis mechones oscuros cayeran a lo largo de mi semblante para que no viera mis ojos.

"Gomen nasai." Musitó arrepentida, la entiendo, yo era muy malo para expresar las emociones adecuadas en situaciones críticas.

_Porque te ví venir y no dudé _

_Te ví llegar y te abracé _

_Y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras_

"Domo Arigatou Tomoyo-san." Dije extendiendo mis brazos a lo largo de la banca, semi-rodeándola de los hombros, mi ropa nunca toco la suya, pero si tan solo…

Mi mano dio un ligero tic y sin querer (aja.) roce mis dedos en el lado derecho de su cuello. Y por supuesto ella se alejo.

"No hay de que Hiragizawa-kun." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que mata a cualquiera. Sonreí también divisando los colores naranja y amarillo que se pintaban en el cielo.

Arrime un poco mi brazo y lentamente me incline a ella. Y de nuevo vi vagar mi rostro hacia el de ella. Como me encantaba hacer eso.

"¿De nuevo con Hiragizawa-kun?" Ni yo mismo me pude reconocer con el tono que utilicé, simplemente era calido y sabía que ella estaba en pánico porque sus mejillas mostraban un tinte rosado.

"Iie Tomoyo-san, no pienso tocarte." ¡¿De dónde salió eso?! Aun así, no me moví de mi lugar, y aun seguía con esa suave pero grave voz. Mis ojos vagaron a sus manos, estaban tirando fuertemente de los pliegues de su vestido. 

Después subí mis ojos y note que ella me estaba mirando con un cierto temor. 

No, nunca te lastimaría Tomoyo-san… nunca…

Y finalmente me retracte, irguiéndome y recargando todo mi peso sobre el respaldo y con ligero movimiento de manos, hice que su cabeza cayera suavemente sobre mi regazo, y di gracias a que no se alejó.

_Y luego te besé y me arriesgué _

_Con la verdad te acaricié _

_Y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras _

_Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras_

Mis dedos de nuevo acariciaron aquellos mechones de tinta grisácea, ella observaba los iris que Nakuru había plantado el verano pasado, y no le importaba que a fin de cuentas si la estuviera tocando, aunque fuera un ligero roce.

Lentamente se giro hasta que su cara quedó mirando la mía, me sonrió.

"Ne, Eriol-kun, dijiste que no me tocarías." Una pequeña risa se esbozo en sus labios, y ante aquella tentación mordí los míos, saboreando el dulce sabor a hierro al pequeño deguste de mi lengua.

"La carne es débil Tomoyo-san."Dije sin mirarla, no sabia porque pero mis mejillas comenzaron a sentirse algo calientes.

"Hai, como cuando veo a Sakura-chan darle un pequeño beso a Li-kun…" susurró lentamente, mis manos se congelaron y dejaron de tocar aquella hermosa y larga cabellera.

"Ese es un comentario que deberías reservarte para ti, Tomoyo-san." No se de donde agarre tanta calma para sacarlo sin romperme.

"¿Huh?¿Por que Eriol-kun? Te he contado todo…" su voz ahora era algo confusa. Y sin tan solo pudiera confesarle que…

"Un, demo…" No se si mi cara se entristeció, pero sentí que su mano ahora rumbaba por mi mejilla. Y me miraba tiernamente.

"¿Algún recuerdo de Mitsuki-sensei?" ¡¿Qué?! Y yo que pensé que podría entenderme, que podría ver que yo…

Con un moviendo brusco quite su mano de mi cara, y se perfectamente que el enojo comenzó a hacerse visible en mi cara por que su cara volvió a mostrar temor. No debí de quitar su mano, no debí de ser tan brusco… no debí…

Perder el control…

Y fue así como su calido aliento baño mis labios, y sus casi húmedos y lisos labios rozaron los míos, la punta de mi lengua acariciaba poco a poco su labio inferior, para que me dejara entrar y sentir su lengua contra la mía, sus labios liberando la tensión escondía que yo mostraba ahora. Desesperado por encontrar una respuesta de sus labios, y lentamente los mordí haciéndole entender que no eran memorias de aquella otra mujer.

Pero parecía que estaba besando al viento…

Y un golpe en mi mejilla me despertó de mi trance. Y todo aquello que habíamos creado, se había desvanecido junto el golpe que ahora ardía en mi mejilla. Volteé a verla, pero ella estaba caminando con pasos rápidos y ligeros a la salida.

Lo sé, soy un idiota…

Pero mínimo sonreí, ahora ya sabe lo que siento… pero, ¿A qué costo?

Me levanté de la banca y me encamine al viejo sillón que mi reencarnación y yo habíamos compartido. Me senté, y lentamente mis dedos se dirigieron a donde había probado aquella dulzura y sonreí amargamente, tal vez nunca los vuelva a probar.

"¡Eriol-kun! ¡Teléfono! Habla extraño y lo único que entendí fue Eriol." ¿Tan rápido viajan las noticias? Me levante de mi sillón y me dirigí a donde Nakuru estaba alejando su oído del auricular. Agarre el artefacto, aclare mi garganta y cambie mi léxico al mandarin.

"Xiao Lan? Ni hao ma?" pregunté pero lo único que recibí fue una oración con insultos y cosas acerca de Sakura. Tal vez tuvieron alguna discusión por parte de Touya o algo así. Yo siempre era el saco de papas para el desahogo de Shaoran. Pero ahora era diferente, estaba tomando aire para poder hablar, y su voz sonaba algo ahogada.

"Xiao Lan?" Repetí su nombre, esta vez bajo el volumen de su voz. Y comenzó darme el pésame  por lo de Kaho.

"Tidak, Jangan Bimbang." Pero aun y cuando le dijera que no se preocupara, siguo insultando al aire y a todo a su alrededor.

"*Tentang  bawah Xiao Lan, ¿qué fue lo que paso?*." Después de otra toma de aire de su parte, pregunté que había sucedido.

*Sakura* Dijo agarrando mas aire. Mis ojos se agrandaron y comencé a preocuparme.

"*¡¿Qué?!" inquirí, el maldito chino no estaba ayudando en nada. Calma Eriol, calma…tal vez no es nada.

Si claro, no es nada y por eso Shaoran apenas y podía hablar, lo que significaba…

*Sakura iba en aquel camion con ella* ¿Sakura estaba con ella? ¿Quién era ella?

"*¿Quién es ella?*" Pregunté, mi voz se quebraba al temer la respuesta.

*Mitsuki…* fue todo.

"*Entonces Sakura…?*" pregunte tragando algo de saliva. Shaoran calló en esos momentos y con la voz mas ahogada pero con trazos de fuerza y tristeza me declaró.

"Dia ialah mati." Y con eso colgó. Mi mano seguía aferrada al aparato mientras mis ojos estaban totalmente abiertos, inertes, podría reflejarme en el vidrio.

Y lo primero que mi mente pensó fue en aquella chica que sentía tanto amor por Sakura…

Tomoyo…

Deje el teléfono aun lado, y llame a Spinel y a Nakuru para darles la noticia. Nakuru, tan predecible como siempre, era un mar de lágrimas mientras Spinel se acomodaba en mi hombro tratando de darme algo de consuelo.

Sentí tristeza, pero no la suficiente  como para llorar, quería a Sakura-chan, pero por el momento estaba preocupado de que Tomoyo hiciera alguna tontería.

Pero aun así no la seguí, ni le llame para ver como estaba, sabia perfectamente que no era el momento para yo le llamara. Simplemente me colgaría… o algo por el estilo.

Sabia en un principio que si daba un paso en falso la perdería… me arriesgue y la perdí…

_Ahora esperaré algunos días _

_Para ver si lo que te di fue suficiente _

_No sabes que terror se siente _

_La espera cada madrugada_

Los días pasaban y no tenía ni una sola noticia de Tomoyo, ni como reaccionó o que hizo de su vida, lo más extraño y preocupante fue que no fue al funeral de Sakura-chan, Shaoran-kun fue el primero en la fila, seguido por Touya y Fujitaka. Sonomi a un lado de Fujitaka poniendo ligeramente su mano sobre el hombro del padre.

Y fue entonces cuando los dioses dejaron caer sus lágrimas de las nubes grises que nos vigilaban, cerré un poco más mi gabardina, esta era la séptima y última visita a la tumba de Sakura-chan. En todas ellas todos se reunían en la pequeña lapida de piedra poniéndole todo tipo de flores, que ahora estaban empapadas en aquel baño de lluvia fresca.

Como habíamos tenido una ligera advertencia al crujir el cielo, la mayoría ya portábamos nuestros paraguas negros, si daba todo un ambiente monocromático y sin vida.

Sakura-chan era una gran chispa en todos nosotros, era el sentido de Tomoyo-san.

Y aun así, apreté un poco más mi gabardina y camine hacia Sonomi-san, ofreciéndole un poco de espacio en mi sombrilla. Y con una amplia pero amarga sonrisa me agradeció el acto. Sonomi-san adoraba a Sakura-chan como si fuera su propia hija, pensaba que era la replica de Nadeshiko.

Con un ligero apretón al mango de mi sombrilla, agarre el coraje suficiente para preguntarle a Sonomi-san sobre Tomoyo-san. Mirándome melancólicamente pero aun con esos trazos de sonrisa, explicó que ella se había encerrado en su cuarto todos estos días, sin comer, sin beber, sin siquiera conectarse al mundo exterior. Lo peor de todo era que hasta su propia madre no sabia lo que sucedía dentro de su cuarto.

¿Había tentado su vida? Era capaz, y a pesar de los escalofríos de terror que recorrieron mi cuerpo, le di una palmada en el hombro, afirmándole que ella estaría bien.

Sin poder decir más, la escolte hasta su larga limosina, dándome otra sonrisa agradeciéndome por todo. Me encamine de nuevo a la pequeña lapida, donde Nakuru partió junto con Yukito para consolar al joven Kinomoto mientras spinel consolaba en un árbol al pequeño Cerberus. 

Y viendo que nadie me necesitaba ahí, me dirigí a la casa sin necesidad de vehículo, el simple hecho de caminar por las calles me tranquilizaba un poco.

Estaba triste por Sakura-chan, pero a su vez, estaba más preocupado por lo que Tomoyo-san podría hacer. Abrí las puertas metálicas, mis guantes negros manchándose de gotas de agua y abriéndome camino a mi antigua mansión.

Y fue ahí cuando la vi, en los torrentes de agua cayendo lastimosamente por su nívea piel, sus ojos hinchados y su rostro enrojecido de tanto llorar, a pesar de lo que hice ella volvió a mí.

Antes de que el sentimiento ganara sobre mi razón, descubrí que ella  en estos momentos necesitaba un amigo que la resguardara de su perdición. No necesitaba a un amante, por más que yo lo deseara.

¡Pero Kami-sama!¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! Ve como la tienes, escarchada, temblando gimiendo y con una expresión perdida, congelada más que el mismo hielo.

Camine lentamente hacia ella, sabiendo que en cualquier roce o caricia estaría perdido. La invite a pasar, sin mirarla o dirigirle palabra, porque bien sabía que su frágil voz haría que mi razón se rompiera como un frágil vidrio.

Entramos y me dirigí al closet de blancos para proporcionarle una toalla, lo que sea para quitarle esos tremendos escalofríos que pulsaban por su espina.

La mire, y para mi desgracia no vi nada, solo un vago yo reflejado en ellos. No había vida o alma que pudieran mostrarme, solo un tremendo vació de dos cuencas violetas teñidas en negro.

Alcé mi mano lentamente extendiéndole la toalla. No la tomo, ni tampoco bajo su vista para observar el objeto que traía en mis manos. Y así, lentamente camino hacia mí, sus pasos torpes y sus ojos nunca dejaron mi rostro, por más que intentaba mirar hacia otro lado, aquellas obscuras profundidades hacían que no me atreviera a mirar a otra parte.

Y lentamente abrí mis ojos a su máximo esplendor, al sentir algo frío y húmedo estrellarse contra mi pecho, era su cabeza con la mezcla de humedad y la fragancia de débil lavanda.

Tratando de convertirme en alguien de hielo, involuntariamente comencé a frotar la toalla sobre sus hombros y espalda.

"Daijabou Tomoyo-san?" Pregunté, viendo que la respuesta a mi interrogante era mas que obvia. Aun asi, ella levanto poco a poco su cara hasta verme, lagrimas cayendo libremente por sus mejillas.

Mis rodillas no dieron más y caí pesadamente sobre el sillón atrás mío.

Y fue así cuando sus labios comenzaron a vagar por mi cuello, dejando pequeños besos calidos, desesperados y con tintes de dolor. Me quede inmóvil ante tanta exquisitez, en esos momentos me llamaría masoquista, porque cada caricia, cada beso trazado me proporcionaba algo del ardiente dolor de su alma.

Comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa, cerraba mis ojos al sentir sus heladas manos rozar mi piel, aun así, seguí dejando que hiciera sus exploraciones.

¿Era así como yo lo quería?¿Acaso todas aquellas noches donde mostraba lo oscuro de mi castidad, eran así?

No, no eran así, en todas ellas me llevaba al éxtasis, no a la consumación del dolor…

No, no eran así, en todas ellas clamaba por mi boca, no la evitaba, como ahora.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, e inhale todo el aire que pude con un suspiro de shock. Ella se estaba removiendo el resto de sus ropas, dándome detalle con detalle la forma de su esbelta figura.

Quise tocarla, así como ella lo estaba haciendo, pero algo dentro de mi impedía mi motilidad, dejando un gran sacrificio y dolor a mi ser. Tenía tantas ganas de tocarla…de tenerla como ella…lo estaba haciendo conmigo ahora…

Pero nunca así, nunca quise que mi masculinidad fuera un consuelo, no soy premio de consolación…

Y con la ira surgiendo y casi tronando mis venas, emití un sonido. No, no era de placer, era de disgusto, de incomodo…tal vez Tomoyo no sabia con tanto dolor el daño que me estaba provocando.

Me rendí por fin, y dejo de importarme mi propio dolor, con tal de que Tomoyo pudiera desahogarse, aun y cuando sabíamos que ella me estaba utilizando.

No se como, ni cuando deje que ella se sumergiera en mi, todo era tan borroso, no se si era por la confusión o por la nueva tristeza que me estaba inundando, pero todo se comenzó a ver nublado…

No se cuando llegue a llenarla o ser de su satisfacción., solo se que mientras veía su cuerpo moverse una y otra vez, mas veía como sus labios pronunciaban y gritaban miles de veces.

"Sakura…" y morían como palabras al viento. Y así como el viento la oscuridad lleno mi vista borrando mí vista por completo.

Parte 1.

Konbawa minna-san! Espero les este gustando esta historia, se que es muy común, pero ya verán que las cosas se arreglan en la siguiente y ultima parte. ¡Kali-dono, espero que te este gustando! Abajo esta la traducción de las frases que utilicé.

Hiragizawa-kun, daijabou? = Estas bien Hiragizawa-kun?

Suminasen = Lo siento.

Iie, Tomoyo-san, shinpai shinai de kudasai. No (no hay de que), Tomoyo-san, no te preocupes.

Domo Arigatou Tomoyo-san = Muchas Gracias Tomoyo-san

Tidak, Jangan Bimbang = No, no te preocupes.

Tentang  bawah Xiao Lan  = Calmate Xiao Lan.

Dia ialah mati = Ella esta muerta.

* _no__ se chino ni malayo y mucho menos mandarin, escribí las frases en un diccionario que las pasa de ingles a chino. Pero realmente no respete la verdadera estructura de la oración.  Solo codifique palabra por palabra._


	2. Realidades

**_Delirios_**

**_Parte 2: Realidades…_**

~*~

_Si tú ya no quisieras volver _

_Se perdería el sentido  _

_Del amor por siempre _

_No entendería ya este mundo _

_Me alejaría de la gente._

La lluvia siendo mi compañera y mi confidente, me senté en aquella banca donde le robe un beso de sus labios. Tomoyo me había asaltado o más bien visitado hace algunos días. 

Mientras yacía inconsciente en mi sillón, ella educadamente me limpio y de una extraña forma logró vestirme propiamente. 

Al despertar todo había estado en perfecto orden, como si nada hubiera pasado. 

Después recibí una noticia por parte de Shaoran, alguien debería de elegir a otro tipo de mensajero, tanto mandarin y tanto insulto no son una combinación. 

Hablamos un poco y después decirme la lacra inútil que era, me aviso que Tomoyo se encontraba en el hospital, por intento de suicidio.

Colgué inmediatamente azotando el teléfono contra la flameante fogata. ¡¿Solo había servido para consolarla un momento para que después pudiera morir en paz?!

No sabia si enojarme, entristecerme o simplemente hundirme y tocar fondo, con un tormento de ideas, pensamientos y sentimientos, me levanté y fui por la copa de vino tinto que ahora esta mezclada por las gotas de lluvia.

A mi regreso Spinel ya se encontraba haciéndome preguntas, pero yo cual zombi, respondí ninguna. Y decidió dormirse en mi regazo mientras me ahogaba en alcohol divisando el diluvio.

Y ahora aquí me encontraba meditando sobre como las cosas pueden dejar de tener un valor de un día para otro. Estar solo con esta lluvia y con este vino tinto mezclado en agua, era más que suficiente.

Y alejándome del mundo real, comencé a delirar sobre cosas del pasado, sobre aquellos ayeres donde amaba a Kaho, de cómo sabia que su sabiduría era demasiado para mi.

Pero ella solo quería a Clow, a nadie mas…¿Por qué no pudo entender que mas que Clow soy Eriol?

Tomoyo…Kami-sama, ni siquiera puedo decir su nombre, me pesa decirlo, duele en el pecho hacer que mi voz conciba ese nombre…

Tomoyo… por muy duro y frío que parezca, me quería como Eriol…o más bien, deseaba el cuerpo de Eriol.

¿Habrá alguien que quiera a esta reencarnación de mago, por el simple hecho de ser Eriol, cuerpo y alma?

Es mas, ni quiero saber, ni nunca lo sabré… mejor así.

El tronar una puerta de vidrio interrumpió mi autismo y mi ajenación por la nada. Ligeros y rápidos pasos se escuchaban al tocar los charcos de agua. Cerré mis ojos, apretando la copa de vino en mis manos.

"Xiao Lan, Ni hao ma?"  Una leve e irónica sonrisa se formó en mis labios, sabia perfectamente la intención que traía aquella articulación.

CLASH! SPLASH!

Reí insensatamente, mi cara ahora estaba sobre el concreto, esparciendo gotas al hacer contacto con el agua. Mi copa rota y el líquido se mezclaba con la lluvia y la sangre de mis dedos. Mis lentes cayeron limpiamente enfrente de mí, en verdad me lo merecía. Shaoran había mejorado mucho con el puño, ahora mi teoría del saco de papas era completamente cierta.

Me levanto de nuevo, agarrándome firmemente del cuello de mi camisa, aun seguía sonriéndole.

"*Vacio…*" Murmuró frunciendo mas sus gruesas cejas. Asentí, estaba completamente vació…que ya no podía darle un valor verídico a mi sonrisa.

"*Pendir*" Otro insulto, no se porque una risa quería salir de mi casi azul rostro. Viendo que me quedaban escasos minutos de aire me soltó dejándome caer sobre el piso. Mi trasero omitiendo un fuerte ´plack´ al caer sobre el agua.

"*¿Por qué diablos no has ido a visitarla?*" inquirió mirándome con aquella 'intimidante' mirada que siempre traía de pequeño, con uno que otro esfuerzo me levanté y me senté en la banca.

"*No tengo una razón para visitarla.*" Ni una palabra mas ni una palabra menos, sus puños estaban temblando, estaba esperando otro ataque pero este nunca llegó.

"*Sakura esperaba que la hicieras feliz.*" El dolor regreso a su voz, parte fue la lluvia parte fue la tristeza lo que impidió al mandarin hablar.

"*Intenté hacerlo, pero no resultó como yo esperaba.*" Me puse a pensar si conservar aquel sillón era simple masoquismo.

"*Sabes el violar a alguien no es una solución.*" Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, mientras la lluvia se convertía en granizo, mis manos lentamente comenzaron a triturar el concreto de la banca.

"*¡¿Eso te dijo?!*" Grité exaltado, tanto que Shaoran dio un paso hacia atrás, había perdido mi serenidad en milésimas de segundo, todo por su culpa. ¡Todo por su maldita culpa!

"*No, pero Tomoyo nunca seria capaz de violarte.*" Mi ira se disipo cual niebla en la tormenta, y de nuevo caí pesadamente sobre la banca, mis ojos abiertos cual platos.

"*Eriol, contéstame.*" Repitió pero mi cabeza ya se encontraba en otra parte, Tomoyo había reconocido, había visto que no lo estaba disfrutando y por eso…

"*Tomoyo no se suicido por eso, fue por Sakura, pensó que estaba engañando a Sakura contigo.*" Leyó mi mente claramente sin corrección alguna. Aclare mi garganta, ya lo sabia, pero tan solo recordarlo hacia que recayera de nuevo.

"*¿Por qué lo hiciste?*" Realmente no me importaba lo que Shaoran pensara, me levante y con la mirada mas fria que pudiese tener, indagué en sus ojos agarrandolo del cuello. Si yo le servia a el de desahogo entonces creo que debería de ser mutuo.

"*¿Alguna vez tuviste tantas ganas de tocar a Sakura?¿Desearla?*" Los ojos ámbar de Shaoran se abrieron cual platos, furia, claro, nunca debí de tocar ese tema, y mucho menos yo.

SHWEEES!

Trató de golpearme, pero ésta ves estaban alerta y lo esquive fácilmente, lo que provoco una lucha animal entre dos hombres heridos de un amor perdido. Unas cuantas patadas, golpes, puñetazos, existía de todo, tanto uno como el otro habíamos liberado tensiones que en su pasado fueron prohibidas.

_No me queda más refugio que la fantasía _

_No me queda más que hacer que hacerte una poseía_

"*¡Mínimo Tomoyo esta viva!*" Gimió y gritó al mismo tiempo, lanzándome un gran puñetazo a mi cara, a medio segundo del impacto reaccione, haciendo que el golpe cayera sobre mi palma.

Ardía y dolía, maldita sea…

Shaoran no movió su mano de ahí, cerré mi palma sobre su puño y con un tirón lo lancé contra mi conectándole otro golpe justo en el estomago.

Ambos caímos, de tantos golpes, de tantos insultos, Shaoran cayó sobre mi hombro mientras trataba de sostenerlo con la mano que lo había golpeado.

Y para mi sorpresa el joven mandarin comenzó a sacudirse violentamente. Ni tampoco supe cual fue la fuerza que me incitó a dar palmadas de apoyo en su espalda.  Después de escuchar aquellos gritos de dolor, me empujó bruscamente contra el lodo. 

Sonreí mas, me levante y le ofrecí una mano, el pequeño mandarin me había abierto su dolor, con este ser que miraba con aquellos ojos ámbar llenos de rencor. Era lo mínimo que podría ofrecerle, una mano.

La tomo dudoso, pero al final una sonrisa triunfante decoro sus labios, usó la misma técnica del puñetazo en el estomago para doblarme y tirarme de nuevo al suelo.

Esta vez el sonrió y me ofreció su mano, si hacia lo mismo el ya tendría otra táctica. Me deje de juegos estupidos y acepte su mano levantándome del lago que se había formado por aquella tormenta.

Entramos a la biblioteca, Nakuru parecía cual madre, con dos toallas en un brazo y un botiquín de primeros auxilios en la otra mano. Su pie golpeando impacientemente el piso y su ceja arqueada en signo de enojo.

Sonreí y extendí mi mano para una toalla. Ella la aventó contra mi cara y escuche el mismo sonido en la cara de Li. 

"Solo estaba esperando a que uno de ustedes acabara en el hospital." Nakuru hacia muecas, mi humor se había mejorado.

"Esa era mi intención." Pero se nubló completamente a las indirectas de Xiao Lang para que fuera a verla.

Pero era inútil hacerlo entender que no quería ir ahí, no quería verla con lesiones en su cuerpo, con la aguja proporcionándole suero.

"No era necesario llegar a golpes Li-kun, pero bueno, de repente se los merece por baka." Nakuru intentaba poner una cara de indignada, sabía que se preocupaba por mí, asentí a su oración.

"Además, una de las enfermeras habló por teléfono diciendo que Daidouji-dono pidió la presencia de Hiragizawa-san." Trato de imitar el muy educado acento de la enfermera, por más cómica que Nakuru fuese, tragué saliva pesadamente. 

Mis sentidos no parecían reaccionar, ella… ¿ella estaba pidiendo mi presencia? Después de…

"¿Iras? Sabes, puedo llevarte para que no te pierdas." Shaoran había aprendido durante todos estos años, algo de la magia de mi sarcasmo, y por el momento parecía manejarlo a la perfección. 

Le dediqué media sonrisa, me armé de valor y agarre la gabardina gris que Nakuru estaba estrechándome en ese momento.

¿Acaso las criaturas pueden leer la mente de su creador?

Otra incógnita más la cual, por el momento, no deseo resolver.

Caminamos juntos, pensé que intercambiaríamos una rutina de insultos y frases sarcásticas, pero el maldito mandarin tenia una endemoniada sonrisa que ni yo, con mi respectiva ironía, podría quitarle.

Quería preguntarle, pero el tan solo verlo así, a pesar de que estaba sonriendo a causa de mi desgracia, me causaba una infinita calma, nunca quisiera verlo como lo vi hace unos minutos. Y creo que el nunca dejara que se repita la ocasión…

No se como fue que el tiempo se paso tan rápido, dejándonos mudos y estáticos a las puertas anchas de aquel blanco edificio. Metí mis manos dentro de los bolsillos de mi gabardina, mientras Shaoran hacia lo mismo en sus pantalones.

Suspire hondo, soplando algunos de los mechones húmedos que se pegaban a mi frente, y de un solo empujón (proporcionado por Xiao Lan), entre al hospital por medio de las muy avanzadas puertas eléctricas.

En medio camino, era el chino quien me arrastraba por todo el centro, hasta llegar a los elevadores. Nos adentramos a la cabina llamada elevador y Li presionó el piso, él ya había venido muchas veces anteriormente, como buen amigo de la mejor amiga de Sakura-chan. 

Y yo era un maldito cobarde que no me atrevía a acercársele. Comencé a reír histéricamente, Shaoran y los doctores que nos acompañaban  voltearon a mirarme con caras de análisis y de extrañeza.

"Así es señores, este es uno de los pacientes que ira a Psiquiatría." ¡Sonrió tan genuinamente que los doctores pensaban que verdaderamente estaba loco! Pero en parte, tal vez estaban en lo cierto…

Mis pisadas se hicieron cada vez mas pesadas al ver que Shaoran tocaba la puerta de un cuarto, fue ahí donde me congelé en medio pasillo, mis lentes lánguidamente deslizándose de mi nariz, ausentemente los acomode y como por fuerza magnética, mis pies comenzaron a reaccionar caminando hasta el mandarin.

De nuevo me pare en seco,  justo al marco de la puerta. Arigatou Kami-sama, todavía no tenia una vista de ella. Con otro empujón proporcionado por el sujeto atrás de mi, Salí volando al centro de la habitación. Sin saber que hacer, miré los pies que yacían sobre la cama, cubiertas en aquellas franelas hospitalarias.

De nuevo reí nerviosamente, pero esta vez de una forma mas recatada. 

"Okaeri nasai, Hiragizawa-kun." Su voz era tenue, apenas audible. Tragué saliva y asentí lentamente, emitiendo un ligero. 'Konichuwa' aun mis ojos estaban clavados a aquellos pies.

"E-eto, ¿no quieres sentarte?" me invitó con una voz nerviosa y temerosa, sacudí mi cabeza rápidamente, si alguien me viera, pensaría que volví a los años de mi infancia (los cuales nunca existieron) donde siempre me regañaban.

"Solo quería ver como estabas, veo que estas muy bien, entonces me retiro, que descanses, cuídate..." Al último inhale la cantidad necesaria para balancear todo el aliento perdido en aquella oración de corrido. Y al final comencé a caminar hacia la salida, puse mi mano sobre la perilla, y…

Jalaba, giraba y otra vez jalaba…

La desesperación llevo muy lejos mi razón y estuve a punto de romper la chapa de la puerta. Tragué saliva y  recargué mi cabeza sobre la puerta maldiciendo al maldito mandarin.

"Queria…quería hablar contigo…" la voz tenue y nerviosa regreso a mis oídos, casi con un gemido, rote un poco mi cabeza respondiéndole lastimosamente.

"Pero yo no quiero hablar contigo." Seré egoísta, berrinchudo, pero lo que menos quería hacer era estar en aquel lugar encerrado con 'aquella' persona.

"Hiragizawa-kun…" repetía una y otra vez, llamándome, incitándome a que fuera y la consolara…de nuevo.

Apreté mis puños, y azote mi cabeza contra la puerta, camine rápidamente hacia su cama, determinado a decirle todas sus verdades. Con el ceño fruncido, manos en forma de puño y quijada apretada me pare al pie de su cama y la mire directamente a los ojos.

De nuevo me congele, dando un paso hacia atrás y pegándome lo mas posible a la pared, sus ojos estaban totalmente perdidos, en vez de aquel brillo tenían como una neblina cubriendo el dulce violeta que los llenaba.

Como imaginaba, dos vendas alrededor de sus muñecas, con trazos de sangre seca y suero que no habían limpiado. Su camisón perfectamente acomodado ocultando las curvas que deliré aquella noche.

Bajo su mirada observando mi terror y mi estado estupefacto. Me relajé un poco, mientras camine para sentarme en el barandal de la ventana, mi mirada fijada en un árbol de cerezos, donde abajo tenia un cartel que decía: 'Por un mundo feliz'. 

Que irónica es la vida para ponernos este tipo de 'coincidencias' que más bien, para el gran mago Clow, las coincidencias no son sino se hacen.

"Go-gomen nasai…" dijo deliberadamente, no me sorprendió, sabia que esta platica regresaría a un 'pero sigo amando a otra persona' a.ka. Sakura.

"¿Por qué?" Una sonrisa, tal vez cínica, se formó en mis labios.

"Por hacerte lo que te hice…" suspiré. ¿Cómo es posible que todavía exista la gente explicita?

"¿Hacerme que?" seguí preguntando. Ah no, no dejaría que se saliera tan fácilmente.

"Mou!¡Lo haces mucho mas difícil de lo que ya es!" esta vez algo de ira y desesperación saciaron mi gusto.

"¿Y quien te mintió de que podía ser tan poco difícil." Creo que ni yo mismo me di a entender pero creo que ella si lo hizo.

"Nadie…" susurró apenada.

"Bien, entonces esperemos hasta que Li llegue y abra la puerta." Me crucé de brazos, no, no seria sensible a esta vez, no dejaría caer mis manos, rendirme simplemente por que ella hizo… eso.

"No lo hará, lo timbraré cuando hayamos terminado de hablar." Su determinación hizo que volteara a verla, su cara estaba seria, pero aun seguía con esa carencia de brillo en los ojos.

"¿De nuevo decides que hacer? ¿Deseas hablar o hacer algo mas?" Extendí mis piernas a lo largo del carril de la ventana, si, estaba gozando mi crueldad, justo como ella lo disfrutó aquella noche.

"¡Dije que lo sentía!" Sus manos golpearon las sabanas a su alrededor. Esta vez me pare, aun con los brazos cruzados y mi semblante frío y calculador.

"Bien, porque no es suficiente." Creo que hasta siseé en lo último, creí estar actuando pero…que tal si todo esto resultaba verídico.

"Te gustaría que la persona que…que am…que aprecias, te derrochara como una vil basura para el consuelo. ¡Nadie tiene derecho a ser plato de segunda mesa, Tomoyo!" creo que me exalte un poco, ahora mis brazos se estiraron contra la cama, mis ojos sin apartarse de los suyos.

Ella los cerró fuertemente, alzó sus sabanas las cargó contra su pecho, en una posición que parecía estar esperando un golpe.

"Go-gomen nasai…, demo dareka ga suki desu wa" Su voz quebradiza casi logró desmoronarme, sin embargo mi ira ya estaba sin funda.

"Wakatta… Zutto da wakatta…" Mis mandíbulas estaban a punto de romperse de la tensión que les puse.

"Demo…" suspiré. "Nunca me importó, aprendí a ser un masoquista…" Mi ira se fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco, mientras mi depresión comenzaba a succionarme.

Y en eso sentí una mano acariciar mi mejilla. Se sentía tan fría, pero a la vez algo calido rodeaba mi cachete.

"Nakaide Eriol-kun…" Susurró tan dulcemente, que solo una lagrima se escapó… Aparte la mano con un movimiento brusco.

No era el alcohol, no era la lluvia, no era la bruma…eran mis delirios convertidos en lagrimas…

"No me importa, tengo que salir de aquí…" Dije encaminándome a la puerta. No me importaba derrumbar la mendiga puerta, solo quería salirme de ahí y golpear muy duro a cierto imitador de mi cinismo.

Pero una frágil mano trato de encerrar mi muñeca, volteé a ver la mano vendada agarrando firmemente mi muñeca.

"Eriol-kun…" Mas que un susurró fue una caricia. Sacudí mi cabeza para alejarme de aquellos pensamientos. Trate de liberarme de ella pero con una fuerza que nunca creí correcta, me jaló contra ella.

Mi peso ganó y caí sobre ella, no coordinaba ni pensaba en ese momento, y fue así como ella cobró el beso en aquel atardecer, pero esta vez era el que yo no me movía.

Impulsivamente hice una 'lagartija' y me aparte de ella, agarré el botón que tenia entre sus manos. Ella comenzó a verme con aquel brillo, pero ese brillo ahora estaba lleno de dolor.

"Todo se paga, Daidouji-san." Una sonrisa cínica y fría surcó mis labios. Y las lágrimas comenzaron a mojar los pliegues de su almohada.

~*~

"Tou-san! ¿Entonces tu dejaste a Haha por ella?" una replica exacta de mi, estaba encima de mi regazo viéndome con lagrimas en los ojos. ¿Cómo podría hacerle conciencia a una pequeña de seis años? Suspiré hondamente.

"Yukari-chan, hablemos de otra cosa, ne?"  Palpé su cabellera obscura, la pequeña imitó perfectamente la mueca de su 'tia' Nakuru.

"¿Cómo se llama a la cigüeña?" Si, si, hasta la misma reencarnación de Clow tenia problemas con asuntos, ejem, de ese estilo.

"Uhmm, Haha y Tou-san llamaron a la cigüeña." Mentí ampliamente mientras miles de gotas de sudor recorrían mi rostro.

"¿Cómo?" ¿Por qué los niños nunca se cansaban de preguntar?

"Te revelaré el secreto, cuando logres descifrar esto." Yukari-chan siempre gustaba de la poca magia que tenia activa, y siempre ganaba cuando ella trataba de darle una explicación racional a mi acto. Aparecí una flor, su flor.

"Tou-san! ¡Eso es trampa la tienes debajo de tu manga!" y comenzó a buscar en mis mangas, bolsas, bolsillos, de donde salían tantos pétalos.

"¿Por qué no vas a jugar afuera con Spinel?" Yukari-chan todavía tenia la inocencia de pensar que Spinel era un híbrido de Mariposa/Gato. Ella no conoce los secretos de mi pasado, y mucho menos iba a revelarle como su madre y yo  'llamamos' a la cigüeña…

"Hiragizawa-SAN!¡Esta es la séptima vez que tengo que limpiar tus gracias!¿No puedes utilizar un método menos desastroso?" Siempre utilizaba el '-san' para regañarme. Hasta cerraba los ojos para esperar el golpe de su mano, el cual nunca llegaba. Generalmente se sentaba en mi regazo y jalaba afectuosamente mi nariz.

Si aprendí a amarla… después de lo que paso hace tantos años…

"Escuché la mitad de su conversación. Te salvaste de esta vez, pero, ¿Qué será de la próxima?" pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa.

"No se, por eso creo que tendremos que encargar un hermano o hermana para evitarnos la molestia." Bese la palma de su mano.

"Necesitaremos un hospital…" Dijo maliciosamente, hasta yo mismo me sonroje recordando aquellos viejos tiempos.

"La mejor parte fue cuando medio personal entró." Sonreí indiscutiblemente.

~*~

"¿Qué demo…?" La pregunta murió en sus labios, mientras nos veía envueltos en una serie de sabanas, emitiendo ciertos sonidos guturantes. Alcé un poco la sabana y vi que estaba totalmente congelado y sonrojado como aquellos días de su infancia.

Salió corriendo, azotando la puerta, gritos de desesperación y asco salieron de la boca del chino. Mientras que yo y Tomoyo seguíamos gozando uno de otro, existía la reciprocidad, existía aquella mitad que la noche añeja carecía.

"Daidouji-do…!" Enfermeras, médicos y hasta uno que otro paciente metiche, se quedaron como estatuas, todos corrieron hacia fuera tosiendo brevemente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

A la mañana siguiente, aun seguía asombrado de cómo dos personas podían caber en una cama tan pequeña como esta. Volteé a verla y ella dormía tranquilamente con una sonrisa en sus labios. Me sentí feliz…

"¡Ustedes dos!¡¿Qué creen que es esto?!¡Un motel!¡Se me largan inmediatamente de este recinto!" Tenia que ser una gorda amargada con frustraciones sexuales. Agarré mis lentes y traté de ponerme la ropa, pero semejante luchadora de sumo nos cargó a los dos fuera del hospital, semidesnudos y a vista de unos pacientes con problemas cardiacos.

Corrimos hacia los arbustos donde reímos deliciosamente, al estar listos caminamos como si nada.

~*~

"¿Quién diría que nueve meses después estaríamos de regreso, ne koiishi?" La mire con tanta picardía que el color rojo tinto sus mejillas. Aun sentada en mi regazo, veía como Yukari-chan buscaba tallos de flores rotas.

"Deja de jugarle ese tipo de bromas, Yukari-chan no es Shaoran-kun." Sus cejas se unieron para regañarme, sonreí ampliamente.

"Yo juego con todo mundo, hasta contigo, Tomoyo-san." Mi mirada volvió a la pequeña que tenia una idéntica cara a la de Nakuru.

"Uhm" tosió. "Si, pero nosotros hacemos otro tipo de juegos." Ahora era mi turno para sonrojarme, si ella lo notara, estaría siendo la burla de toda la semana.

"¿Entonces si quieres que llamemos a la cigüeña?" Exclamé 'ligeramente' entusiasmado, había aprovechado la creatividad de Tomoyo para confeccionar en _otras cosas._

"Baka!" Su codo ligeramente golpeo mi cuello, sonreí más mientras se bajaba de mi regazo y plantaba un nuevo beso en el área previamente asaltada.

"Haré una llamada para que Li-kun pase por su sobrina." Kami-sama! Aquel guiño alzo en mí el ánimo de un niño recibiendo un chocolate.

"Hai!" Hasta salté de mi sillón preferido, para encontrarme con la perseverante Yukari.

"Ne, Kawaii musume. ¿Adivina qué?" me agaché y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios.

"Nani?" fue su corta respuesta. 

"Hoy te quedaras en casa con tu tío Shaoran." Esperé a ver su reacción, primero pensó en el nombre, después se le iluminaron los ojos violeta que saco únicamente de su madre. Y después como buena Hiragizawa sonrió maliciosamente, planeando tal vez, alguna diablura, siguiendo la tradición de la familia. 

Orgulloso, sobé la cabeza de la pequeña sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

"Esa es mi hija."

**_FIN_**

Espero les haya gustado, en realidad no era una historia de dos capítulos, solo que la hice muy larga como para leerse en uno solo. Perdonen las molestias. De nuevo… ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Kali-dono!

gomen nasai = Perdon (perdoname)

demo dareka ga suki desu wa = pero yo la amaba.

Wakatta… Zutto da wakatta = Lo sé... Siempre lo supe.

Nakaide Eriol-kun = No llores Eriol-kun.

Tou-san = padre

Haha = forma cariñosa de decir 'mama'.

ne koiishi? = el 'ne' es para reafirmar (solo en este caso) diciendo: verdad, amor? Koiishi = amor mio (forma cariñosa de referirse a la pareja).

Ne, Kawaii musume. =  en este encunciado el 'ne' es como para llamar a alguien como un 'hey!' o un 'oye', kawaii musume = pequeña niña linda.

Nani? = ¿qué?

_* no se muy bien japonés, pero por ahí va la cosa, cualquier duda o pregunta ¡mándenme un mail!. Ja ne! ^_~_

Nani?


End file.
